


Algiers

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Fluff, Grinding, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, Intimacy, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marking, Praise, Sharing a Shower, handjobs, hot shower, post mission sex, spit as lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: After a splendid mission in Algiers, Steve rewards Tony for his outstanding performance and heroic acts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Algiers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is That Mission mentioned in 'Barriers.' Thanks for being patient with me xoxo I know these are few and far between lately! That's because I'm low key writing an original story. Wish me the best of luck on that. Hope you enjoy this!

Tony was prepared to shower, take a nap, and kick back after the mission. After a three day stakeout and spectacular firefight, he was glad to consider the mission in Algiers complete. It was a big success, and for once, no one got hurt. He was still feeling the adrenaline a little, the heart-racing excitement of flying, of saving people and getting a job done. The others were in high spirits too, and a round of jokes or two passed on the way back to their hotel.

Tony’s plan for a nap though was derailed as Steve…well, Steve couldn’t curb his enthusiasm. He’d been itching to get his hands on Tony since the clean up began. His blood was singing and heart filled with too much joy. They’d saved twenty hostages, shut down another Hydra base, and Tony stopped the villain’s master plan in its tracks. His performance was impressive, as always, but this time, Steve actually got to admire it for a few moments. Tony had flown like the air belonged to him, weaving in and out of buildings, maneuvering with skill, and his aim was impeccable. Sometimes Clint ragged on him because of the bright colors of the suit, but Steve couldn’t deny there was a sort of dangerous beauty in the flash of red and gold, in the sound of the suit flying by.

The Hydra goons never stood a chance—Tony’s well timed repulsor blasts and explosives cut off their attacks, incapacitated them. Iron Man rounded them up strategically, dealt with the stragglers, and even disarmed a bomb while the others took care of the hostages. If they were keeping score, Tony would have been named MVP of the mission. Even before the fight broke out, Tony was the one to locate the facility, to find its secret entrance. Tony was the one who cracked their correspondence code. The entire team’s performance was important, of course, but this mission truly belonged to Tony, and Steve was determined to give him the reward he deserved.

The drive to the hotel and the ride in the elevator were torture. Steve wanted Tony, wanted him _now_ , and the wait was unbearable. He’d learned to become a good actor though, to hide his emotions, so save for the fire in his eyes, it was unlikely his teammates suspected anything. After a grueling wait, he and Tony bid their friends goodnight and headed into their room.

Seconds after shutting the door, Steve practically pounced on Tony. The poor brunet barely had a moment to think before strong hands pulled him close, and walked him backwards to a wall.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed, but a shudder of anticipation ran through him. Steve claimed his lips before he could say much else, the kiss hot and insistent. Steve was in control here—more enthusiastic, more dominating than usual, and Tony was living for it. He moaned into the kiss, and the blond took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, to claim his tongue. The scientist’s hands flew up to his shoulders; the shield was still strapped to Steve’s back. The soldier didn’t seem to care though, and instead lifted Tony’s legs, wrapped them around his waist. Steve never wanted to break for air, but he had to. He found a sense of satisfaction in the way Tony’s eyes rolled back as they broke.

The brunet’s head fell back against the wall, and his lungs heaved. “What’s gotten into you?”

Steve replied with a kiss to his neck. “I love you. I _love_ you. You’re amazing.”

The response made Tony’s heart jump. He loved praise, from Steve specifically. “And that realization’s enough for your cock to stab a hole in me through your suit? Not that I mind.” His eyes drifted down to the tent in Steve’s fatigues, and an appreciative hum left his throat. There was something so depraved, so dirty, about Steve having an erection while still wearing the Cap outfit. He loved it.

“Yeah,” the soldier replied. “Yeah it is. You were just—fuck, you were incredible today. I can’t believe how great it went, how perfect you are.”

Tony laughed a little, equal parts delighted and self conscious. “Come on babe, I’m far from that. We got lucky today,” he replied, leaning forward to capture Steve’s lips. He kissed him sweetly, thanks for the compliments.

Steve broke the kiss early though, and Tony chased his lips fruitlessly. “It wasn’t luck—it was all thanks to you,” the blond insisted, and Tony wasn’t going to argue.

Yeah, he had a big part in the mission, but he had long since learned not to brag. Truthfully he was never satisfied with his performance, not these days. There was always a second or two where he could’ve done better, an action that he could’ve changed, a thought he could have anticipated sooner. Self improvement was his guiding star, and it always seemed out of reach. His performance was obviously good enough for Steve, so he would have to be content today. It was hard not to be content either way, with the blond supporting his weight, squished up against a hotel wall and feeling hot under the collar.

“Okay,” Tony conceded, eager to get back to the kissing. He knew where this all was leading and was just as excited as Steve to get there.

“Okay is right,” Steve replied, running a hand over the brunet’s ass. He couldn’t help but push his hips forward, to grind against Tony. “I think I should show my gratitude.” He really, _really_ , wanted to show his gratitude, and quickly too. Steve felt like he would die if he didn’t get a piece of his boyfriend right now.

The scientist groaned at that, nodding. “Yeah, yeah—do that,” he encouraged, rubbing against Steve’s crotch. That was all the invitation the soldier needed.

He kissed Tony hard, kissed him like his life depended on it. Tony opened his mouth automatically, relished in the way Steve licked into his teeth, the way he sucked on his tongue. They didn’t break to speak again. Tony’s hands fumbled on the blond’s shoulders, and Steve’s dipped below his shirt to brush against his skin, and soon enough they were touching and grabbing, with less grace than usual, more desperate, but this wasn’t a usual location. They were in a foreign county, in a hotel room, after a fight, and all three of those things added up to a case of the ‘Fuck Me Hards.’ Tony moaned into their kiss, feeling too hot and a ripple of arousal running through him. God, he needed Steve’s hands on him, needed to feel him _._

“Mm, Steve, touch me, touch me,“ Tony begged, fumbling with the layers of the soldier’s suit. He had designed the damn thing too well—it didn’t come off easily. Steve made quick work of his belt though, the near-constant use leading him on with practiced ease. He unbuttoned Tony’s jeans while he was at it, and after licking a stripe up the scientist’s neck—he could feel his pulse, heightened and strong—he let Tony pull back a little to shimmy his pants down some.

“I’ve got you,” the blond answered, bucking his hips. “I’m gonna give it to you, sweetheart, all—“ a kiss, “—night—“ another, “— _long_.”

“That better be a promise,” Tony replied breathily, wrapping a hand around Steve’s neck. The other finally, _finally,_ dipped into the soldier’s pants and took hold of Steve’s big cock, already a little slick with pre-cum. God, just the touch of it elicited a Pavlovian response—his mouth watered a little.

It was Steve’s turn to groan—he couldn’t help it. Tony’s hand was warm and familiar, and just the touch was enough to raise his excitement. He shifted their position a little, covered Tony’s hand with his own. He pulled his partner’s cock out alongside his, pressed another kiss to his neck.

“You gonna mark me up, Stevie?” Tony muttered, shifting his hips. Steve’s teeth grazed his skin, and Tony’s fingers grasped at the fine hairs at his nape, heart beating erratically. He loved the idea of Steve giving him a ton of hickeys; he liked it more than he could tell.

“Maybe I will,” the blond replied, the ghost of a smile on his lips. He was feeling confident tonight, more so than usual. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I let them all know you’re mine? If I marked up your pretty skin with bites?”

“Ugh, you know I would,” the scientist said, his head falling back against the wall. He spit into his hand, slicked up their cocks. There was no way he was breaking to find lube. Plus it was hotter like this, dirtier. He loved the idea of being claimed, of being Steve’s forever, of everyone seeing the depths of his devotion. Did that make him kind of a slut? Maybe. He didn’t mind though.

“Just this once, because you did so good today,” Steve said. He worried the flesh of Tony’s neck between his teeth, licked and sucked the skin as the brunet’s hand moved down his shaft.

Tony whined a little, his arousal pitching higher. He shifted impatiently against Steve, and the blond pumped their cocks in a rhythm, growing more desperate by the second. It felt good, and ended far too fast. The entire situation was just too hot, and Steve’s length twitched and leaked with every thrust. Before he knew it, he was rising up that peak, huffing and moaning, Tony’s enthusiastic sounds filling his ears. He was a little loud, louder than he should be, and the others on this floor could probably guess what they were up to, but that made it hotter, raised the stakes in a way. Tony’s fingers were tight around his shoulders, and he was squirming in Steve’s arms, desperate to get there, the blood rushing in his ears and heat rising in his core. 

“ _Oh_ god, Steve—Steve, Steve, Steve—“

“Love you, so hot—“

“Fuck, jesus, I—“

“Come on, sweetheart, that’s it—“

“Mmn, Steve, St- _Steve_! I’m— I’m gonna—“

Tony came so hard his toes curled, and his head jerked back against the wall. He groaned as Steve pumped his cock, continued stroking him through his orgasm. The stinging in the back of his head took a backseat to the smooth heat around his dick, slicked by his own mess. He gasped and moaned in Steve’s grasp, breathing heavily, until it got too much, until his sensitive nerves cried out for release. He pushed against the blond’s chest, face flushed and hair disheveled.

“I can’t, I can’t anymore, sweetheart…” he gasped, slumping against the wall.

Steve was undeterred. He leaned forward, pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s neck. He let go of his partner’s length and wrapped his hand around his own. “So gorgeous,” the soldier groaned, capturing the brunet’s lips in a kiss. “So perfect, Tony, _Tony_ ,” he moaned, fisting his cock with one hand and keeping his partner pinned against the wall with the other.

“Holy shit,” the scientist replied, reaching down to help Steve get off. “That’s it, yeah, cum, cum for me,” he crooned, kissing up the column of Steve’s neck. He grazed his teeth against the flesh there, sucked a hickey into his boyfriend’s skin. He knew very well it wouldn’t last long, but that was okay. It was worth it for the way Steve shuddered, the way he gasped out Tony’s name and spilled over his fist. He stroked the soldier’s cock until it was spent, and brought a messy hand up to his lips and licked it for good measure. Steve inhaled sharply at that, blush blooming over his cheeks.

“God…” Steve exhaled, rightfully overwhelmed.

Tony grinned at him, eyes hazy and satisfaction on his face. “Yeah,” he replied, nodding a little. This quick fuck wasn’t on the docket, but he wasn’t complaining. He laughed softly and leaned up, capturing the flushed blond’s lips in a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Steve breathed against his lips, smiling himself a little. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Totally, totally fine here,” the brunet replied. “Feel free to do that any time. Though, I would like to get cleaned up now. Not that being covered in your cum isn’t sexy,” he teased.

“Of course you’d say that,” the blond replied, rolling his eyes lovingly.

“Of course I would! I love you. But I’d like to get the smell of metal and gunpowder off before we get to the main event.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that. “That’s fair.” He placed another kiss on Tony’s lips and stepped back, pulled the shield off of his back and set it against the wall. As he got to work unlacing his boots, Tony smiled at him brightly, a mix of fatigue and anticipation in his eyes. Steve couldn’t help but smile back, couldn’t help but commit the smile to his memory: something to think of when times were bad, something to appreciate and maybe even draw sometime.

Tony made his way to the bathroom, shucked off his sweaty shirt and kicked off his shoes. The bathroom was pretty nice, considering the hotel was a lot lower key than he usually stayed in. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could see that he was an absolute mess. The flush of excitement was still on his cheeks and his hair was a mixture of helmet hair and disheveled from Steve’s hands and the wall, and it almost made him laugh. He pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water, waited until it was the proper temperature. Looking around the tub though, he deemed it big enough to share. It wasn’t as big as he wanted it, but better than some. Also, the quicker they both got clean, the quicker they could get into bed. Tony was nothing if not a fan of efficiency.

“Hey Steve?” he called from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” came the reply. The blond was folding up his uniform, just his underarmor on now.

“Why don’t you join me?”

They didn’t really shower together often. Tony took a long time in the shower, longer than Steve found necessary, and had a range of products and a routine he liked to follow, unless he was really tired, half delirious and down in his workshop. Steve didn’t mind the routine so much, it was just, he felt like a bother sometimes, and although the shower in the penthouse had more than one stream, he felt a little like a dog being drenched as he waited for Tony to get through his routine. He didn’t think this shower would be like that though, if the way Tony brushed a hand over the soldier’s pecs when he entered the bathroom were any indication. He undressed quickly, and so did Tony. Before Steve knew it, he was being pulled under the warm water, chills running down his back at the temperature change. Tony had him against the wall, and placed an appreciative kiss on his jaw.

“So what sort of plans do you have for little old me tonight?” the brunet asked, his hands roaming down the length of Steve’s torso. They stopped just shy of his groin, and Tony pulled them off entirely to grab his bottle of soap. It smelled like vanilla, and Steve loved it.

He reached out and placed a hand on Tony’s waist, drew a soft line from his shoulder to the small of his back with the other hand. It made Tony shudder. “I’ve got plenty of plans, sweetheart, but I think I’ll leave them a surprise.”

“Rude,” Tony replied, lathering himself with soap. He had to watch his footing so he didn’t slip now, because that would definitely ruin the soft, sexy mood he was in. Steve’s words sparked his imagination, and he felt an itch of excitement. The adrenaline had worn off, and his limbs felt a little heavy, but there was no way he was going to sleep now. No way he was going to miss whatever Steve wanted to do to him.

“Not rude. Sometimes you need a little patience.” That was certainly true. Tony had an impatient streak a mile long. What kind of partner would Steve be if he didn’t encourage good habits, such as learning to wait, in his boyfriend?

He took the soap bottle from Tony’s hands, squeezed an appropriate amount in his palms and got cleaning.

“I’m only impatient because the world moves too slow,” Tony said. He scrubbed at his skin vigorously, with haste that said ‘let’s get back to fucking.’

The world _did_ move too slow for him sometimes. There were too many rules, too many hurdles and obstacles that stopped people from getting from where they were to where they wanted to be. Tony tried to get rid of those hurdles as much as possible, in his own life and in the lives of those around him, but, well, not even he could make the clock go faster.

 _‘Not yet. Maybe I’ll invent time travel so I can skip the annoying parts,’_ he thought.

Steve didn’t mind waiting sometimes. So much of his life blew past him, out of his control, that it was nice to just _be_ sometimes, to take in every second, even the bad ones. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t a little antsy now too though, and as the shower drew on, the distance between them closed, and he found himself running his hands all over Tony’s soapy body, licking into his mouth while screwing his eyes shut to avoid any stray drops of water.

Tony hummed in reply, ran his hands through Steve’s wet hair. He fumbled for the shampoo bottle, broke the kiss long enough to open it and spread some in the blond’s hair. Steve groaned a little as the scientist’s deft fingers massaged his scalp, washed out the grime and sweat from a hard day’s work. He marveled for a second at the mundane feeling of it, and the situation in general. They truly lived strange lives.

Steve’s hands gripped his hips, and Tony pressed himself close, couldn’t help but shimmy a little so that he brushed against Steve’s cock. A little more of Steve’s wandering hands and Tony was getting a little excited again. He rinsed off his own hair, pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Fuck me in the shower,” Tony muttered, more of a demand than a question. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.

“This shower’s too small for me to fuck you,” Steve replied, and it was. Sure they could stand in here together, but if he was going to love Tony as fervently as he intended tonight, this place wasn’t ideal. The queen sized bed was a much better option, though he wished it was a king.

“Fine, fine, then stop messing around and wash up,” the brunet said, grinning a little. “You can take it slow in the second shower.”

“Keep pushing your luck and you’re not gonna make it to the second shower,” Steve muttered against his ear, taking pleasure in the way Tony’s shoulders dropped and the barely there glaze in his eyes that told him the scientist was recalling some memory, or imagining the future.

Tony took a breath. “That’s so unfair. Why are you so hot? You drive me nuts.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that as he rinsed off the last of his soap and shampoo. “Are you kidding? You’re the one who drives me nuts. The things you make me do and say, it’s like I’m a totally different person.”

“But you like it though, right?” Tony asked. There was a split second of hesitation in his eyes, and Steve smoothed it away with a quick kiss.

“I like it. I like getting to be different with you. It’s like a whole different side of me that I never knew existed.”

Tony rolled his eyes to cover for the jump in his heart rate. “That sounds so cheesy,” he said. “But thanks. You’ve definitely changed me too.”

“Hopefully for the better,” Steve replied, stepping out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and held out the other one for Tony.

Tony took it, fondness in his eyes. “Definitely for the better.”

After a brief toweling off from both parties, Tony grabbed the lube from his toiletry bag and practically jumped onto the bed (Well, not _jumped_ , more like slid onto the bed—he wasn’t stupid enough to sprint at the bed, even if he was in shape for his age). It creaked a little as he did, and that in itself was exciting. Their bed at home had too good of a mattress to creak, which was good for the rest of the team, but this bed certainly wasn’t at that level. It was noisy, and some wicked part of Tony liked it. He had no plans on being quiet tonight, the other hotel guests be damned. He was just in too good of a mood to care, for once becoming content with his performance on the battlefield thanks to Steve’s praises, and absolutely enthralled by his presence, and whatever he had planned for the night.

Steve finished drying his hair a little better, watching from the doorway to the bathroom. He could feel arousal creeping into his bones, but delayed it for a moment, content with the way Tony’s smile filled his heart, content with the pride he felt for the person his partner was, and the good he had done today. He felt satisfied for a moment.

Tony spread out on the bed, and turned to look at him, unaware of the fondness in Steve’s thoughts, but equally filled with love, with excitement. “Well soldier? You gonna make love to me?”

Steve tossed his towel back in the bathroom and moved across the room, climbed on the bed. “You bet, Mr. Stark,” he replied, and pressed Tony into the sheets.

By the time morning rolled around, they had gotten three different noise complaints, accidentally knocked the lamp off of the bedside table, and Tony had cum so hard he didn’t think about sex for another week.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey blue-balled everyone here and I'm not sorry muahaha! I'm leaving the details of the night up to the imagination. Not everything can be explicit :) Thanks for reading! Please comment with your thoughts! Also some things you'd like to see from this series? I've got some ideas lined up but I'm curious what the masses are thinking about. Thank you <3


End file.
